Land of Immortals
|image = |type = Persistent World (Action) |expansions = |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = Offline |website = }} What's so special about Land of Immortals? It's a Hardcore PVP Server that focuses heavily on Guild pvp and rp. Our main focus is PvP, but there is definitely room for roleplay. Our goal is to create a guild environment where guild leaders will scheme and plot (with spies in enemy guilds) and run event along with DM's on a regular basis. *Gamespy Category: PW Action *PvP: Full PVP Features What are the PvP Rules? By hardcore we mean that players should expect Anything. If a level 20 walks into your area and decides to end your level 5 character then so be it. Respawn. It's the way of life. Survival of the fittest. what we do not allow is one player constantly going out of his way to hunt a single player. We suggest that players, after killing someone more then twice, wait for the victim to initiate combat by being a big mouth or by actually attacking. This way you can ensure that the underdog is still up for the challenge. This is all meant to be (great!!) fun and being harassed isn't fun. Will there be immunity items? No items with immunity or feats (of significant power). A PVP server should be about character building skill - Not the amount of immunity items. I want a Hackmaster +12!!! Then go someplace else. We're going to be running a low magic server. Low magic is another thing that makes building skill even more important. Will you be making spell/feat/class changes? Yes. We can't answer what those changes will be just yet, but we will be taking a close look at the different classes/spells/feats to make sure things are balanced. Issac's Greater Missile Storm is a good example of a spell that needs nerfing. We can also promise to be very careful with the nerfstick. We hate nerfing just as much as you. Can I create my own guild? How do guilds work? We're running a dynamic guild system which means that players can create their own guild for a set price. We've also got several plot involved guilds. These guilds have their own guild houses, merchants and more. Player made guilds that doesn't dissolve after a few months may apply to get their own guild-house and more. Will you be running loads of events? Yes! Events are the be-all and end-all of a guild pvp server. We have to keep things evolving and ever changing if we want things to be interesting. We plan to have a lot of events that will encourage players to scheme and plot amongst themselves. There's nothing more fun the wondering if the guy next to you is a spy or not. Are you using the world map function? Won't that interfere with pvp? Yes, we are using the world map. We have designed the world map so that you can't jump from one side of the world to another. You can only jump to adjacent regions. What are regions? Regions are several areas. We want to limit the use of world map as much as possible. This way it doesn't interfere with pvp and it gives players a good feeling of where they are in the world. Can I apply as a DM or Developer? Definitely! We need more people on our team. At the moment we need area builders, general builders (npc, items and more), graphics designer (world map, website etc) and a Dungeon Masters. Visit our forum and read the DM Application thread to apply. Hope to see you there! Best regards, The Land of Immortals Team External Links *Website: http://nwn2.ruuddata.com *Screenshots and Forum on website. Category:Former gameworlds